The Power Of Fear
by asaiasai
Summary: Apa yang membuat manusia bisa memiliki segalany? Manami POV. Ga jelas, ancur, bikinnya pas lagi ngantuk, jangan marahin author ya! JUST R N R!


_Baru pertama kali nih bikin beginian~ pas baca LIFE 16 Entah knapa jadi pengen bikin panpiknyah hehe, Pertamax in Indo loh! Huaha, eh bilang dulu ya, author ga ngikutin LIFE dengan serius jadi mungkin ada hal yang udah dibilang ama manganya tapi disini dibedain. Tokoh utama ini, biarpun paling kejam tapi author paling demen ama ni orang (Suka tokoh antagonis) hehe, udah ah banyak cing cong! Mulai aje~_

_Eh bilang dulu ya, ini settingnya pas Manami SD sebelum ketemu ama si malang Katsumi XD_

_LIFE punya Suenobu-Sensei!_

_---_

Manami POV

Diantara anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang itu, hanya aku yang duduk sendiri di kursi ini. Buku yang kupegang ini sudah lebih dari seribu kali kubaca, tapi bel pulang sekolah tak kunjung berbunyi juga.

"Siapa itu? Kok sendirian?"

"Itu Anzai! Kudengar ayahnya seorang pejabat."

"Yang benar? Benar-benar tidak level dengan kita ya."

"Selain itu prilakunya juga agak aneh, aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Apalagi penampilannya itu loh, genit sekali. Mentang-mentang punya wajah cantik langsung deh berlagak sok manis."

BRAK!

Aku tidak tahan lagi, jadi aku menggebrak meja yang ada di depanku. Mataku menatap tajam sekelompok anak perempuan yang bergosip soalku tadi, kemudian aku menyabet ranselku dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tidak perduli apakah bel sudah berbunyi atau tidak.

Aku sudah capek digunjingkan sepanjang hari. Sejak TK hingga sekarang, semua orang selalu berbicara buruk soalku dan keluargaku. Bahkan guru dan para orang tua murid pun melakukannya. Tapi ketika ayahku memberikan sumbangan untuk mereka, sikap mereka langsung berubah! Dasar Munafik!

Kutendang saja tong sampah yang ada di depanku. Ada seekor kucing yang terlihat kelaparan keluar dari tong sampah tersebut. Benar-benar menjijikan!

"Miaw!"

Aku menendangnya.

Menyebalkan, benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku yang manis ini, bisa-bisanya diperlakukan seperti ini. Menyedih-

"Jadi kalian tidak bisa bayar?! Kalau tidak punya uang jangan makan disini! Makanya aku tidak percaya anak SD!" Seorang Paman penjual Ramen berteriak-teriak dari dalam standnya.

"Maaf, besok pasti kami bayar.." Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Ah aku ingat, itu suara Uchida dari kelasku. Tengok sebentar ah.

"Mana bisa aku percaya dengan omongan anak SD?!"

Oh, ada Yamato, Hanabusa dan Tachigawa juga. Hihi, kasihan kalian. Makanya jangan sering mengacuhkan aku kalau di kelas, sekarang kalian dapat getahnya kan? Sekarang aku bawa cukup banyak uang, pasti cukup untuk membayar Ramen itu. Tapi aku tidak sebaik itu untuk melakukannya..

_Ingat Manami, Uang bisa mengontrol apa saja.._

Kenapa aku jadi ingat kata-kata ayah ya? Hem, tapi boleh juga.. Uang bisa mengontrol apa pun kan?

"Paman, biar aku yang membayarnya." Ujarku dengan berani. Paman dan Uchida dkk. Cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"A..Anzai?!" Teriak Uchida.

"Kamu punya uang?" Tanya Paman itu.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Waah, terima kasih nak. Hey kalian! Berterima kasih pada anak manis ini!" Bentak Paman itu pada Uchida dkk.

"Ba..baik, terima kasih Anzai." Ujar Hanabusa malu-malu yang langsung diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Manami, bagaimana kalu kita main dulu di taman? Atau di rumah Yamato?" Ucap Tachigawa tiba-tiba. Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil.

"Memangnya aku boleh ikut?" Tanyaku sedikit merajuk.

"Tentu saja, dan kau boleh panggil kami dengan nama kecil kami!" Ujar Hanabusa.

"Tapi itu kan untuk sesama teman saja."

"Bukannya kita teman?"

Aku berhasil, aku tidak menyangka kata-kata ayah benar-benar bisa membuatku jadi cewek paling terkenal di sekolah sekarang. Semua mengenaliku, memujaku bahkan tak sedikit cowok yang suka padaku. Uang memang bisa membeli segalanya..

"Manami, aku rasa Shigeyoshi suka padamu. Lihat dia memperhatikkanmu sedari tadi." Ujar Uchida Miyu dengan nada menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa? Banyak kok yang lebih ganteng dari Shigeyoshi."

"Misalnya?" Tanya Tachigawa Hikari.

"Atsushi! Lihat kan? Dia lebih keren dari siapa pun juga.."

"Dasar kau! Eh Manami, aku ada baju yang mau dibeli nih.. tapi mahal banget."

"Gapapa, buat Miyu apa sih yang tidak kuberikan!"

Semua itu aku lakukan agar aku bisa tetap berteman dengan mereka. Dipuja oleh semua orang. Uang aku punya banyak, dan aku rasa semua itu sanggup menggantikkan arti seorang teman.

Mungkin..

"Kau Anzai ya?!" Siapa sih mereka? Anak kelas 6 sepertinya, ada urusan apa denganku?

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada judes.

"Berani kau bicara begitu di depan kakak kelas!"

"Aw!" Kurang ajar sekali dia mendorongku ke tembok! "Sakit tahu! Beraninya Keroyokan!"

"Dasar anak centil! Biar kami beri pelajaran kau!" Aaaw! Dia menjewer telingaku, kurang ajar! Mana sih Uchida dan yang lain? Ah itu dia.. kenapa mereka sembunyi dibalik tembok sih? Bukannya menolongku!

"Miyu! Oy!"

Apa?

Mereka memalingkan wajah. Pergi? Enggan menolongku?

Setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini?

Setelah apa yang aku korbankan untuk kalian?

Kalian… JAHAT

Apa Uang tidak bisa mengontrol semuanya? Apa masih belum cukup?

---

"Miyu, kau benar-benar jahat pada Manami!" Ujar Hanabusa Reika.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia itu Cuma cewek menyedihkan yang berdandan makanya jadi keren. Apalagi dia bodoh, mau saja mengeluarkan uang untuk kita.." Balas Miyu santai.

"Tapi kan.. kau tidak perlu sampai merebut Atsushi!"

"Merebut? Selama dia belum miliknya, aku masih punya kesempatan tahu.."

"Jadi begitu ya.." Aku tiba-tiba muncul diantara percakapan mereka itu. Mereka berdua langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"Ma..Manami!"

"Begitu ya.. selama ini.." Aku mulai menitikkan air mataku.

"Manami, jangan nangis ya!" Miyu berlari ke arahku dan berusaha menghentikkan tangisanku. Tapi enak saja, dia belum merasakan apa yang harus ia rasakan.

"SIAPA YANG NANGIS DASAR JALANG!"

Aku mencekik leher Miyu dengan sekuat tenaga. Reika hampir jantungan saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Ma..Manami! lepask..an!" Teriak Miyu sekuat tenaganya.

"JIKA KAU MERASA BERSALAH, KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF PADAKU SEUMUR HIDUPMU!"

"Ma..Maaf Manami.." Ujarnya sesak.

"LAKUKAN ITU SELAMA KAU HIDUP, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.." Bisikku pelan di telinga kanannya. Kemudian aku melepaskan cekikanku. Aku menatapnya penuh dendam, dan ia membalasnya dengan tatapan seram. Kedua temanku itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, mereka benar-benar syok akan kejadian tadi. "Makanya.. besok Manami tunggu di sekolah ya!" Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan senyum paling manis.

"I..Iya.."

_Tapi ada kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi Manami._

_Yaitu Rasa takut_

Jika mereka takut kepadaku, tidak ada alasan untuk mengkhianatiku.

Tidak alasan untuk mengecewakanku.

Karena kalau tidak.. mereka yang akan mati.

"Manami, Aku tidak takut padamu."

Apa? Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak takut kepadaku.

"Mulai sekarang. Aku akan melawanmu!"

Kurang ajar..

Ayah, apa masih ada cara yang lebih ampuh lagi?

Untuk melawan SHIBA AYUMU!

_Fin_

_Nggak jelas ya? Emang ga jelas sih, maksa ya? Hehe.. *dihajar reader*_


End file.
